Stowaway
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Blake chooses an unfortunate place to recuperate. Yang and Neo are not helping the situation. [Blaked Alaska; ex-villain Neo]


_**Author's Note: I had to do it. There was a video that directly spurred the idea for this story.**_

 _ **Since it's Blaked Alaska, it's technically a crackfic. So enjoy your drugz, because someone has thrown out another offering.  
(who am I kidding, probably like 3 people ship Blaked Alaska.)**_

* * *

On the faraway end of an isolated landing zone came tremendous bursts of laughter that sent birds scattering from the treetops. Zeroing in on this noise would bring bystanders to the many fuel tanks and gray crates that stood just off the end of the zone's air strip, which was cleared five days a week in the summer to host a variety of airborne activities. The laughter could be heard among the heart-racing plunges that shook students from the discipline of final exams. It was loud enough to set a record. Even through the surprised yells of skydivers hitting a bad patch of wind and the staccato hums of a helicopter's blade chopping above the nearby forest, nothing could keep down the mirthful roars of Yang Xiao Long, faithful student from Beacon Academy and doubled over among the spare supplies. She staggered up and down the area, trying to piece things together.

"Wait, wait," she breathed through a break in her delirium. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You said that you"—she pointed to her sister Ruby, who was standing beside one of the crates. "You were in the plane with Neo," said Yang. Her shoulders shook as her grin became watery. "That little plane with the bright yellow sails for wings. You were on it, and when you guys looked to the left you saw _what_?"

Ruby's face was as flat as her statement. "Blake hanging on to one of the wings."

The black-haired girl was standing in the center of a whole audience, terror seizing her in place. Her rigid fingers made the bones of her knuckles push up against the skin. The group was joined by Weiss, sitting on a spare train cart packed with supplies, and Neo shaking in hysterical noiseless laughter, her eyes switching color at every blink.

Yang had an arm on her stomach, trying to pinpoint Neo through her cloudy vision. "And you…you saw her first, right?" Neo stopped shaking to nod, a quivering smile growing wide across her lips.

"And what was it that you did?"

Neo looked at Blake and halted in fake shock. Her mouth dropped open, smile still present, and turned back to Yang. The blond had about a second of this before they both cracked up again.

"I still don't get what happened," Weiss said to Ruby over the scene. "What did Blake do while you were up there?" Yang and Neo froze to listen to the response.

Ruby flicked her eyes to the grass outside the landing strip. She breathed in through her mouth. "She peeked in from the tip of the wing, clearly confused, and approached the cockpit."

" _And_?" said Yang.

"She stuck her head and arm through the gap between the bar and the wing, and we all looked at each other."

"Did she do anything else?" Weiss asked, not particularly concerned about Blake for the sake of her own curiosity.

Ruby took another breath. "She said, 'We're in the air, aren't we?' And I nodded. And she flew off."

"You were CARTWHEELING!" Yang screamed. "It was amazing!"

"Well, I saw that," said Weiss, facing Yang from her spot on the train cart. "She was doing a lot of other acrobatics, too. And then she landed on her feet, and she's been standing like that ever since."

They all turned to view Blake staring straight ahead to the other end of the landing strip. Yang and Neo broke gazes first, falling into another round of laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," said Weiss.

Blake hadn't moved for ten minutes. In the dying whispers of Yang's restrained humor, Ruby leaned forward to her teammate.

"Blake?" Still no response. "Blake, I'm worried about you," said Ruby. "We came out here to have fun once the summer started. Please, say something."

Very slowly, Blake turned her head to Ruby. Her eyes were flashing with memories of the fall. She shook a little, an inch of irritation showing through the twitch of her eyebrow, and then returned to staring ahead. Neo had collapsed onto the smooth black asphalt of the landing strip, shaking in silent giggles.

"Well, I appreciate that you acknowledged me," said Ruby.

"Why would you even take a nap on the wing of an airplane?" Yang asked, waving her arms in attempt to regain her balance and her sanity. "Didn't you think it would start to fly?"

Blake's pointed fingers balled into fists. Her tone was blunt, the natural craft of speech forced to rewire itself after a life-changing experience. "I thought I'd hear it," she choked out from between her teeth.

"But you didn't even notice when the Bulkhead took off to take us here!" said Yang. "When we hit turbulence you were just curled up on the floor, and when everything started shaking you were dragging down to the wall!"

Neo was rolling on the grass five feet away. She looked over her shoulder to see Yang moving closer to Blake, and stood, suddenly the perfect image of a proper lady.

They all came together by Blake. Yang and Neo waited until her posture started loosening. "Come here," Yang said, lifting her by the waist in a hug. Blake's arms locked up again, but after a few seconds, they folded around Yang's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"No."

Yang snorted and adjusted her grip. "I told you staying up two days straight to cram for finals wouldn't end well. If anything, this was a good wakeup call." She spun around, and the others saw Blake's face had deadened into its usual sarcastic state.

"Somehow I feel that line contained too many puns to keep track of."

"And that's the greatness of it. Let's hang out in the woods until you cool off."

They headed for a cluster of trees close to their Bulkhead. Neo curtsied to Ruby and Weiss, almost sincerely, before dotting off to join her partners. Ruby and Weiss shrugged at each other. Weiss got off the crates. They'd scanned the area's offerings for half a minute before things started up again.

"I believe I can fly…"

"Shut UP, Yang!"

Ruby and Weiss thought they could feel Neo's tremors even from the distance.


End file.
